The Mistake
by MidnightWriters
Summary: Russia forces Belarus to go out drinking with Toris and Alfred, when she gets drunk she gets wild, and the next day can't remember anything that happened. What did Toris do? What WILL Alfred do? Why am I asking you?AmerxBel TorisxBel T for lan and viol.
1. Chapter 1

**_so people this is my first story please be nice :) i recently got attacked by about 50 plot bunnies so i had to write this:) ...wow to many smiley faces god...I'm nervous... Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hetalia is not mine, but the words organized in this pattern to make this story though!_**

Alfred F. Jones was a cheerful young man. He had bright blue eyes, blond hair, and a persistent smile that never seemed to leave his face. He whistled a random tune as he walked down the path that led to Ivan Bragski's place. He didn't really trust the man all that much, but his friend Toris was there and he hadn't seen him since Ivan claimed him as his subordinate again.

He sighed, Toris was so afraid of Ivan, Alfred didn't see why though, he could be odd and maybe a little scary at times, but other then that he wasn't the worst country out there. Really Alfred missed having the brown haired Lithuanian around his house, he gave him someone to talk to, something to do, boredom was a piece of Alfreds life, a fact that annoyed him so very much. So that's why he had decided to come visit Toris at Ivan's house. Not to cause any trouble, just a friendly visit, talk some with Toris then leave, nothing else, nothing at all…

America walked onto Ivan's property unchallenged, most people knew him, hard not to him being America and all. He looked around Ivan's property it was pretty, not very green though, yes there was grass but other then that…then something else caught his eye. He saw a young girl working in a garden, blond hair falling down her shoulders into her face as she tried to plant something. Alfred walked over to her to see if he could help, because that's what hero's do, and Alfred was the hero. "Hello…" he said awkwardly as he saw that she didn't seem to just be another human, like most of the people on Russia's grounds. She looked up from her work for a moment, then nodded to him "privjet" she said coldly then got back to work. "D-do you mind if I help?" he asked her, for some reason she gave him the creeps. "nyet, you may help if you like, but I did not ask for your help" She looked up at him again, her eyes he noticed were purple, like Ivan's, could they maybe be related? "O-ok, so what are you planting?" He asked her, hoping he could maybe start a conversation with her, really she was very pretty, just a little cold, he guessed. "Flowers for my brother and sister, they said they wanted some." She replied beginning to work again. "flowers really? What kind?" America questioned further trying to figure out if the girl was just a regular human or a country like him. "Sunflowers" she said happily.

Sunflowers. For my brother. Dear god this was Russias little sister. He didn't know her name but messing with this girl would be bad news. She kept on working but asked him icily, "Are you going to stand there all day or help?" Alfred looked up to the building where his friend was, then back to the garden and Ivan's sister. He walked over to where she was and began to help.

After about 10 minutes of working in complete silence they had finished. She walked away saying nothing, leaving him standing alone in the garden. He turned to walk up to the house when he heard a whisper in his ear, "thank you," he jumped and wheeled round, no one was there. He scratched the back of his head, and thought to himself 'god these Europeans are weird' as he walked up to the house to go see Toris.

~Toris~

Toris paused a moment in his work to look out the window. He saw Belarus working in the garden his heart fluttered, she was so beautiful, like an angel. Then he saw America, that was a surprise, a pleasant one but still a surprise. He watched as he walked over to Belarus. 'Oh god America don't say anything to her' he prayed silently.

"Toris" he heard a voice from behind him, he almost dropped the papers he was holding, and he began to tremble.

"Y-Yes Mr. Russia?" he asked

"Why are you not working?" the older man asked, he sounded like a child when he talked but looked like a man who would kill you if you gave him a funny look.

"N-No reason m-Mr. Russia sir." The poor Lithuanian stammered.

"Then get back to work Toris" he patted the mans brown hair as if he were a dog, he flinched away, as if the mans touch burned him, it might as well have, Ivan was a strong man, he knew it but really it seemed that he didn't care half the time.

"S-sir A-America came to see me. C-could I m-maybe have some time off. Y-you know for like a day maybe…" he trailed off, not wanting to get Russia mad.

"I will talk with him." He said then walked off to show then end of the conversation.

Toris wanted so badly to get out of Russia's house and go talk with America, but know better then to try to talk Ivan into it when he had ended the discussion. Suddenly he went blind as a pair of hands covered his eyes, he yelped. "guess who!" a cheerful voice asked. "A-Alfred?"

"dude you scream like a girl!"

"I do not!'" Toris said upset that America would say something like that to him.

"Do too! Anyway how 'bout me, you, and Russia's sister go get some drinks!"

Toris stood there his mouth hanging open, did he mean Belarus, or Ukraine? How could he even think about talking to one of them, Belarus was pretty but would kill him without thinking twice, and Ukraine….Ukraine was just…Ukraine. "America…w-why would we have one of Russia's sisters come with us?" Toris asked seriously wondering about his friends mental health.

"OH! So he does have two sisters!" America yelled excitedly. "America please! We are in Russia's house be quiet! And yes Russia has two sisters, everyone knows that." After he said that America looked a little hurt, "I didn't know that…Well anyway lets go talk to Russia about getting you out of this dusty house for a night watt'cha say!" he didn't wait to hear what Lithuania had to say, but just dragged him towards Russia's office door.

~America~

He barged into Russia's office and announced he was taking Toris for a day but would give him back the next. Russia stared at him, so did the girl from the garden, she must have been talking to Russia before he barged in. Toris put his head down, 'America could be such an idiot sometimes, he was surprised America could even find his way to Russia's house, because of the fact that he thought you could find any place on the map of the USA'.

What would you be doing," Russia asked nervously standing up and scooting around the girl, she watched him move carefully as if waiting to strike at him like a lion.

Wellllll, America said flopping down into one of the extra chairs Russia had in his office, "we would go out drinking, eat, you know stuff like that."

The girl studied him for a second, then spoke, " you're the man from the garden who helped me aren't you?"

America nodded. "yep that was me! Oh I never caught your name what was it?" she paused then spoke "…Natalia" as she said her name Russia flinched. Natalia moved over to Russia and took hold of his arm, he tried to shake her off but she only held on tighter.

"A-America" Russia said his eyes wide with fear, "I'll tell you what, take Natalia with you and you and Toris and her can go do all of that, I'll pay for it all even!" Russia looked terrified of the little girl clinging to his arm but America ignored it.

"Free drinks," hot chick he muttered to himself, "hanging out with friends, sure!" Toris moaned from behind him, America was going to get him killed.

"Brother! I don't want to go! I want to be with you, forever" she said as she put her head on his shoulder, Russia pulled her off of him and pushed her over at America, "t-take her" he said shakily as he ran out of the room.

"Looks like your stuck with us," America said happily, Natalia just glared at him, "so if your Russia's sister what country are you?"

"I'm Belarus…" she said still glaring at him. Belarus…America had never heard of it…but he smiled and went along with it. "Well Natalia, I'm America, call me Alfred or Al either one, and this is Lithuania," he said shoving Toris forward.

"Yeah…I know him…" she said icily, America just ignored the way they both tensed up around each other. "really that's great! Well come on we're burning daylight people!"

Toris put a hand to his forehead, this was going to be a long day….

- ~Toris~

America…could be such an idiot at times. He would never tell that to his face though, he was just to nice, but it was true, hadn't he seen how afraid of Belarus just about everyone was also he knew for a fact that Natalia hated him,even if he loved her, even when they were little she hated him. Once he had tried to kiss her, in return she had broken his leg, but still he liked her, a lot. Now he was going out to drink with her and America, as much as he liked the thought of that, he knew what happened to Natalia when she drank, and it wasn't pretty. He really was worried about what might happen, she drank a lot, and got wild.

America put his arm around both of them, but before he could say anything Natalia hooked her leg around his then jerked back, slamming America and Lithuania onto the ground.

"Don't touch me." She told America icily.

Alfred chuckled nervously, just now seeing how violent she could be, and that she wasn't the pretty little girl she looked to be, "S-so guys…um and girls, where to first? I'm kind of hungry I think we should grab something to eat first! I was thinking maybe—"

Belarus cut him off, " We are not eating any fast food, I know that you love that nasty greasy stuff. I'm the one being forced to come, I say I choose" America stared at her, blinked then spoke, "H-how do you know what I like to eat?" he asked nervously. "Russia" she said simply

"Toris back me up, something fast and easy would give us more time to hang out."

"Um…sorry Al I have to go with Natalia this time…" Alfreds taste in food really was terrible, he had gotten it from England he supposed, but also if he didn't agree he was afraid Belarus would give him hell about it, seeing as the usually lived together in Russia's house.

America sighed, he didn't want to want to go to a sit down restaurant, or anything that would take more then 5 minutes. But he was outnumbered 2 to 1. "So where do you want to go then Natalia?" The one reason why he wasn't putting up much fight was because Russia was paying for all of the meal so, no skin off his nose.

Toris stared at Alfred, sometimes he really wondered about America. What he really wanted to know was if his friend had a death wish. He was starting to think that he did, I mean really not agreeing with Belarus could end up badly for you, now he was, but who knew what he would do next.

- Natalia was staring them down from across the table, watching them with an icy look. Lithuania looked at her, she really did look beautiful tonight, instead of wearing her normal navy dress, she was wearing more modern clothes, she was wearing a black dress, high heels, and instead of wearing her hair up with a ribbon, she had it curled, to Toris she looked like an angel. She looked pretty, but also ready to kill, Alfred also looked a little upset, he had wanted to get out into the city as soon as possible, but Natalia had forced him to wait 30 minutes for her to get ready, while Toris had only taken 5.

America finally decided to break the silence between all of them, so they weren't just sitting in silence eating, "…so how long until we can leave?" he asked with a whine in his tone.

She glared over at him, "how old are you five? Wait till I'm finished eating." The look she gave America could make Russia flee in terror, and any one of the Baltic's turn white in fear, but America just smiled back over at her and nodded pleasantly. "Y-you l-look pretty, N-Natalia," Toris said smiling while he complimented her. She glared back at him, "Shut up, no one asked you, don't talk to me." Toris slowly sank down into his chair, at being shot down so quickly by her, she hated him, but he loved her back. Natalia put her fork down, stood up then walked out of the restaurant, with out saying anything.

Toris looked over at America and asked him quietly, "Why did you let her come! Why did you even agree to that! I mean even Russia is even terrified of her!"

America looked over at Lithuania and told him happily, "Because she looked like she needed a good time and that's what me and you could give her!" Toris sighed, he was so oblivious, "America…Natalia is violent, mean, very pretty, but still dangerous, and she hates me! She! Will! Kill! Us! And now I have to spend a day with her!" America just waved his hand dismissively at him, "Nah! She won't, because I'm the hero!" he yelled excitedly. Toris just shook his head, "pay the bill and lets go!"

He walked out of the restaurant, to go get in the car, but he saw Natalia sitting in a silver sports car. She rolled down the window and called out to him, "Get in I'm driving" then she rolled up the window and waited for him to get in. He didn't really think he wanted an explanation, he just got in the back seat of the nice sports car. They both sat in silence as they waited for America to come back out.

When he finally did he looked at the car, then Belarus and asked her where she had gotten the car. She told him it was her car and to get in or she would use HER car to run him down or leave him. America got in the car without question after her explanation. As soon as he had closed the door, she took off. She didn't wait to see if they were safely in the car she just slammed on the gas. The car was nice, sleek, silver, and fast, incredibly fast. She tore out of the parking lot going at least 60 mph, cutting people off left and right. They came to a red light but instead of slowing down she speed up. Alred was hanging on to his seat for dear life, he yelled over to Natalia, "N-Natalia! T-That's a red light! THAT MEANS YOU STOP!" she stomped on the gas even harder and snarled at America, "NO! It means you speed up!" when they came to a green light she slammed on the brakes and barely avoided getting hit. "WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE IN THIS COUNTRY NOT KNOWING HOW TO DRIVE!" she screamed slamming her fist onto the steering wheel.

Alfred stayed quiet for the rest of the trip his nails digging into the seat, petrified. Toris, sitting in the back was also clining to his seat, and his hand was going to be torn off soon if he didn't let go of it, he doubted that he could pry his fingers from it though.

**_ok i decided to end it here...so this is where it will stop because i want it to! -smiles evilly- _**

**_wondering where i get all my brialiant ideas? Well thank Facebook, yes I RP (i'm a loser :P) and this was one of the conversations i had with someone, except it was Lovina (fem!Romano) and Belarus then Lithuiana walked in and it gets more complicated from there...so yeah check me out "Natalia/Belarus APH" _**

**_~to the next chapter i go! Flying mint bunnies away!(yeah i got skills like that)~  
_**


	2. Drinking

- Belarus swerved into the parking lot, if it was on purpose or an accident he couldn't tell, she nearly hit another sports car, (Englands to be exact) but clipped it with her car. She cursed loudly, then parked the car violently. She stepped out of the car and slammed the door violently to look at the damage, on her car, there was none, Englands…quiet a lot, she went into the bar muttering under her breath. Then a terrified but equally angry England ran out, cursing.

America fell out of the car onto the ground and just laid there heart pounding in his ears, he had driven with both of the Italy's but none of them had seemed like they were going to kill him if they said anything. Toris pryed his hand off of the handle and stepped shakily out of the car. He kept his hand on the car to stop himself from falling over.

"A-America, a-are you ok?" he asked shakily.

Alfred took a deep breath then uncurled a little, "y-yeah, totally! T-the hero's never afraid, r-right?" Toris sighed, the man had the dreams of a 5 year old, always wanting to be the hero and all. He helped him to his feet and they both walked shakily inside.

Natalia was sitting at the bar and had already taken a few shots of vodka. America laughed and walked over to her, then put a hand on her shoulder, then said over the music that was playing, "you may want to take it s-"

She cut him off, by whipping out a knife from somewhere in her dress and holding it to his throat, "for one, you don't touch me, we've been over this right? Two, don't tell me what to do. Three, I grew up with Russia, I can take vodka!"

Toris pulled America away from the knife that was held to his throat, "A-America, growing up with Natalia has taught me these things, one don't try to touch her, two stay out of her way, three do what she says, four stay away from her drink, and five don't talk to her about Russia, it gets her mad. Oh and another thing, she ALWAYS has a weapon on her…so that knife was definitely not the only one, most likely she also has a gun hidden in her dress to so…watch out for that."

In the time of their brief conversation, Natalia had taken at least 4 more shots of vodka and had loosened up a lot, so when they announced they were going to have karaoke…she decided to go and walk up there. Toris had tried to stop her, in this bar alone he had seen 3 different countries…and her finding out what she had done in the morning would be hell. But he couldn't stop her, if he hadn't walked away he would have been stabbed or she would have dragged him up there with her.

"Alfred, she's going to make a fool of herself!" Toris whispered to Alfred. Alfred just looked at him and laughed and shoved a bottle of beer over at him.

"Aww come on she's havin' some fun! Just let her live, I mean who are you the nagging old mom?"

Lithuania felt his stomach twist, he didn't want Alfred to think him uptight, but he didn't want Belarus to make a fool of her self, yeah she could sing, just watch Eurovision, but…she was a little intoxicated right now…so he was worried. He took a large gulp from the beer Alfred had handed him, he might as well enjoy this, she had ruined his life so much, broken his leg, but….he looked into the bottle, he couldn't it didn't feel right. He was just about to risk it and go get her to come and sit back down, but the song started.

He guessed he looked worried, because Alfred put a hand on his shoulder, "Dude, she's a grown woman (county whatever) let her do what she wants!"

She started to sing, and he had to say, it was good, especially for her having multiple shots of vodka in such a short amount of time.

"_Skinny Genes" Eliza Doolittle _

_*this was what Belarus sang*_

"_Really don't like your point of view, know you'll never change. Stinging me with your attitude not the mind to walk away I really don't like your arrogance or your policies. 99% of embarrassment but just one quality. Cause I don't mind it when you *whistles* dooodooodoooo brings out the best in me when you doooodooodooo show your expertise when the night ends with a fight I'm excited that its you I have next to me. I like it when you dooodooodooooododo can I have some please, of that dooodooodoooododo satisfy my needs, sometimes I fake that I hate you and make you say what I want and end up next to me! I really don't like your skinny jeans so take them off for me, show me what you've got underneath so we can do this properly. I really don't like the way you smile when you think your right, but I will forgive you the yoke is in the middle, and its you with voodoo eyes" _

_*I'm sorry the song is longer buuutttttttt I'm to lazy to listen to the thing and type it as I go along….*_

"See dude! What was there to worry about! I mean she's amazing!" Alfred called over the music. Toris sighed, he was right, there had been nothing to worry about, she had an amazing voice.

When she finished the song she came and sat down happily, looked over at Alfred pointed out onto the floor to get him to look then stole his drink. After she had drunk most of it she giggled like a five year old. Alfred just gave her a look that said clearly, that was my beer and you just took it, but I'm not going to do anything but glare because you scare me, kind of look, then carried on as if nothing had happened.

After karaoke was over they started playing music again, and the dance floors started to fill up again, and Natalia had managed to get rather drunk. When the song "Price tag" came on, Natalia slammed her drink down and stood up. America looked over at her worried. She cleared it up for him quickly, "Oh my god I love this song!" She started taking random knives that were hidden all over her outfit off. America and Toris watched as the pile of knives and guns grew.

"H-how can you even have that many knives on you?" America started to ask but she interrupted him, and grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Come dance with me!" She basically ordered him.

N-Natalia…um why don't you ask Toris, I really don't want to right now." He flinched, waiting for the blow that never came. She stood there and looked up at him with a pouting look on her face.

"Your mean!" she said crossly, then walked over and grabbed Toris by his ear and dragged him out to the dance floor. He gave America a, I don't know what's going on but I really don't care right now, look, America gave him the thumbs up signal.

Out on the dance floor, Toris stood there awkwardly looking around. Natalia came up to him, "You have to dance idiot!" It didn't sound mean as much as that she was joking around with him, but it was enough to coax him into dancing with her.

America looked out at them, a girl with brown hair that was about waist length and a camera came and sat down next to him. She spoke not looking at him but focused on taking pictures of Natalia and Toris, "Aww, there so cute together! Don't you think America?" America, who had just taken a large sip of beer, spluttered on his drink.

"Who are you!" he asked, the girl seemed familiar but he didn't think he knew her. She laughed at him, but continued taking photos.

"What don't remember an old friend?" She finally stopped taking photos and turned to face Alfred. He studied her closely, green eyes, long brown hair, flower in her hair, and a necklace that had a frying pan on it, and a green and white dress that was shorter then her knees on.

Camera, frying pan, flower, it all made sense now! "Elizabeta!" he exclaimed.

She smiled but said nothing to him, but turned and ordered a glass of beer, "Put it on his tab" she said nodding towards America.

"Hungary" he said quieter, "it is you right?"

She flicked the back of his head, "course it's me you idiot! Just because I'm not in regular clothes doesn't mean you shouldn't recognize me! If I had my frying pan with me…" she trailed off. America had heard rumors about how she acted with her frying pan, he would rather not meet it.

"So why you here?" he asked trying to change the topic.

"Welllllll," she started slowly, but then sped up, "Antonio, over there, see?" she pointed to a Spaniard in the corner, "And Lovino, there," she pointed to an Italian a table away from the Spaniard, " have been saying that they don't like each other, but EVERYONE thinks they do, so me and my camera are here to prove that they do! So…." She trailed of looking over Alfred's shoulder, "oh my god, someone is going to die but that is going on Facebook" She whipped out her camera and started snapping photos, America turned to see what she was looking out. His jaw dropped in surprise, he didn't think Toris would ever get up the guts to try that on Natalia, maybe he had one and that's why she broke his leg but….

What he saw when he turned shocked him, what he saw, was a certain brown headed Lithuanian kissing a certain blond Belarusian girl. Toris lets hope she's drunk enough not to remember this in the morning, cause if she's not…you might just be dead.

Hungary laughed and clapped as Toris walked back to the bar where they were sitting, Natalia was still out on the floor dancing, but she had changed partners, to some random human. Hungary looked at Toris maliciously and told him, "these pictures," holding up her camera, "are soooo going on Facebook, and Natalia is soooo hearing about this in the morning!"

All the blood drained from the Lithuanians face. "H-Hungary, p-please don't, I really do enjoy breathing!" she looked at him and laughed.

"You can't die! None of us can! Anyway man up!" she punched him in the arm, "you like her don't you?" he nodded silently, "good then you shouldn't be afraid of anything!"

"hmm well lets see, she hates me! She has broken my leg before and can do much worse! OH AND SHE'S RUSSIA'S LITTLE SISTER! WHATS NOT TO BE AFRAID OF HERE!"

"China! Hey what's up!" Alfred suddenly interrupted, both of the bickering countries turned to see the elder country looking at them curiously.

"Yes hello Alfred, aru". I could hear the yelling from all the way across the room, what's going on, aru?"

"Well, Toris here decided to go and kiss Natalia out there," America said nodding his head out towards Belarus who was still dancing, "and Elizabeta here wants to tell her, but they can't agree, and I'm just watching!"

When China saw that Belarus was here he looked around quickly, "Russia is not here is he, aru?" When America shook his head he sighed with relief, "well…with your problem, I don't think I can help, I wish I could, aru. Really do but, I have to be going…somewhere where Natalia, or any of Russia's relatives are not, aru. Bye, aru." With that he walked out of the bar.

"ELIZABETA I AM BEGGING YOU DON'T TELL HER PLEASE FOR MY SAKE DON'T TELL HER!" Toris yelled at her.

She pulled out a miniature frying pan out of her purse then hit Toris on the head with it, knocking him out, "Don't you yell at me Toris! Well bye now Alfred have a good night!" And with that she left him there with an unconscious Lithuanian and a drunk Belarusian. He was the hero and all, but this was a lot to deal with. Even for the hero.

_**Yes I do have to say this chapter was kind of random…the plot bunnies just wanted me to! So anyone wondering what going to happen to poor Toris? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! This was filled with randomness….I really just felt like adding in China…he was just there….so was Spain and nothing to do with the story except to give me a reason for Hungary to be there. The song is a good song by Eliza Doolittle I don't own it sadly, but I just felt like having Belarus sing that song for 2 reasons, for one it's a good song, for two I couldn't remember the words to "King of Anything" and I didn't want to use any of my songs that my band had written.(also I wrote this late at night so if it makes no sense sorry :P)**_

_**~hope you enjoyed this chapter of randomness! Off I go to Natalia murdering Toris for kissing her! YAY! Who doesn't love violence ...ah young love so sweet! ~**_


	3. Welcome to the Hospital

**_Hetalia is not mine, I do not own it, sadly, but the way these words are arranged tastefully to create a story, that is my own creation so don't take it! Ok so, this story is just kinda...odd, i got bored and felt like adding it, this chapter has a lot of tension in it, Belarus is being herself as a scary intimidating little girl, and Toris...afraid and in love, um I did cut out so at the bottom you shall find out what! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VIOLENT AND HAS SOME BLOOD, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

- When Natalia returned to where Alfred was sitting, and Toris, who was sprawled out on a chair, she looked at him and giggled. "What did HE do to you?" She asked, her words a bit slurred.

"Me? I didn't do anything to him! Blame Hungary!" America said indignantly.

She frowned at him, but the fact that she was more then a little drunk made her look rather funny, not scary at all, "shhhhh! We don't want people know anything now do we" she got close enough to his face to where he could smell the vodka and beer on her breath, along with the slight smell of lavender. He swallowed, she was very close to his face, and didn't look like she was planning on moving anytime soon.

She poked his nose, then backed away, America sighed he didn't want to make a mistake like Toris had and get himself killed, he was the hero after all and the hero shouldn't get hurt now should he? She laughed at the blush that had spread across his face, she laughed harder as he blushed more as she stepped up onto a table.

"B- Natalia, d-don't…get down please." America stuttered, she was really drunk, very, I mean dancing on the table drunk, as that was what she was doing at the time.

She smirked over at him, "Nyet! You can't tell me what to do!" she almost slipped and fell of the table right then, her heels were not meant for doing—what was he thinking, were there shoes meant for table dancing? He really should ask Poland that…BACK TO THE PROBLEM AT HAND!

"Natalia, get down really, you're going to hurt yourself!" out of the corner of his eye he saw a camera flash, he knew it was Hungary without turning his head. Belarus came up to him, walking the gap between the table she was on and the bar, WHY WASN'T THE BAR TENDER DOING ANYTHING! She knelt down right in front of him and grabbed his tie and pulled his face close to hers.

"Honey your sweet you know?" her voice was nice then but changed to deadly in a matter of seconds, "but don't tell me what to do now, ok?" her voice was scary quiet, he was worried she was going to like bite him or something, like grow fangs then suck his blood, he had seen that in a movie once, he shuddered involuntarily, but she instead slipped and fell into his lap/over his shoulder unconscious.

Random, very random, but most appreciated. He looked over at Toris, his eyelids fluttered lightly and he moaned, time to get her home, before Russia murdered all of them for getting her drunk and making her pass out. He carried Belarus bridal style and threw Toris over one of his shoulders. Luckily he was strong enough to carry the two of them together.

The bartender called out to him, to ask him about paying, he just told him to put it on Ivan Bragskini's bill, as he walked out carrying the two passed out nations. He put Natalia in the car in the back on one side gently then put Toris on the other.

Driving, that would be a problem, the car was Natalia's nice sports car, his car was still back at the restarunt…that brought another thought to his head, how did she even get the car there in the first place? He shook his head, he would just have to drive her car for the day, until he could get a time to return it, she would be very hung over tomorrow so it was as good a day as any to test drive a nice Russian made sports car. He found her keys, oddly enough they were on a cute little keychain, that really didn't seem to fit Belarus, but he just went with it, it was her car anyway, she could do what she wanted.

He started the car, immediately he could feel this car was a good, powerful car that was fast, and drove nice. He pulled out of the parking lot, slowly, he really did like Washington he wanted to keep it with him, so he wasn't planning on wrecking or ruining her car.

They were nearing Belarus's house, so he looked back at the two in the back, seeing if either of them were awake, Toris was, Natalia was either sleeping or unconscious but she had moved so her head was in Toris's lap, he was petting her head and looking down at her smiling, somehow he knew America was looking at him because he told him softly, "It's times like these that really make you see how pretty she really is."

_ When she's so drunk that she tried to table dance then passed out? Yeah that makes you see the good in her._ But instead of saying that he just nodded, and pulled into her driveway, "Time to leave her at home, will you help me with her" it wasn't that he needed his help it was just that her house looked like a creepy haunted house and he had heard stories from England of the domivoi, house guardians, he didn't want to meet one of those…

Toris nodded, but grabbed the back of his head and closed his eyes in pain, "s-sorry Al, can't help my head hurts really bad, I would though…" He looked at the girl in his lap, who usually would try to kill him if he tried to touch her, but now she was basically asking for him to play with her hair, because every time he stopped, she would fidget, or make a noise, or move her head so he was forced to move his hand again. He didn't want to end the moment now, but he knew it would just get worse for him in the morning.

~_Next day_~

Was it all just a dream? Did he really kiss Natalia without getting hurt? Did he really get to play with her hair without getting his fingers broken? He looked around, and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, oh yeah, it was real. Ignoring the pain he got up and did a little victory dance, maybe she wasn't that drunk and she had actually let him! OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE REMEMBERED! WHAT IF HUNGARY TELLS HER! He freaked out and changed quickly into a green button down shirt and brown pants. He was still buttoning up the top buttons as he jerked open his door, to go talk to Hungary to try to talk her out of telling Belarus, he ran into something, shorter then him. He looked up and almost wet his pants.

Standing infront of him was a very pissed girl, who was obviously hung over and shaking with rage, the main thing that scared him was the large knife in her hand. He took a step back into his room trying to get away from her. She stepped forward raising the knife.

"y-you," she said visibly shaking with anger, "I, will, kill, you, right, NOW!" she lunged at him with the knife, he barley avoided her, she actually barley nicked his cheek, dear god that knife was sharp!

"B-Belarus! I-I can explain!" that was a lie, what was he going to tell her? 'you were drunk so I decided to kiss you, don't get pissed at me for taking advantage of you like that ok!' no, that would get him killed for sure.

"I don't want an explanation! I want this knife to taste your blood!" she lunged at him again and brought the knife down his back, the knife bit into him, causing him to cry out, she smiled at his pain, with her creepy grin that she usually only saved for her stalker or killer moments. He sank to his knees feeling blood run down his back soaking through his shirt, it hurt so bad, he wanted to cry but refused to, not in front of her, she liked to see him in pain, he wasn't letting her see him cry now. She knelt in front of him and grabbed his wrist, "see this? She asked her voice sickly sweet, "this is why you don't get near me at all!" she snapped his wrist, it made a sickening snap, and pain flooded Toris's wrist, he doubled over in pain, "Ever, you stay away from me you bastard! I never asked to come so you have no right, come close to me again, I will do worse!" with that she left him alone in the room, silently crying, cradling his wrist in his hand, blood pooling on the floor.

He closed is eyes, it hurt so bad, he just wanted it to stop, not with death, just for it to go away, slowly he felt exhausted and fell asleep there on the floor.

It was an hour before someone found him, Poland walked in trying to find Leit. "Leit, like, where are you? This like, totally, isn't funny!" he looked around the room and saw Lithuania, not moving on the floor surrounded by a small pool of blood, "shit! Leit, like, oh my god, are you ok!" he ran over to him and shook him, he didn't move. Poland ran out to get someone, he returned a few minutes later with an ashen faced Estonia.

Estonia looked at Lithuania and muttered something under his breath that sounded like, shit, Belarus, and obsession.

~Hospital in Poland~

A doctor walked in and looked to the scared blonde Polish man who was sitting next to his friends bed, "He should be fine, but like, he has a broken wrist, and something *cough Belarus cough*,went and like, cut his back up, that's like was the reason for all the blood and all, nothing, like totally, serious though, give it time to heal he would like be all good, all's what it will do will, is like leave a scar." The doctor, being Polish said it in Polish, so Poland translated for Latvia and Estonia who were standing in the hospital room too.

After the doctor left Latvia spoke shakily, "S-so you think it was B-belarus who did this to him right?" Estonia lightly slapped the back of the younger mans head.

"Of course it was her…I mean she has always had it out for all of us…he must have done someth—"

Poland interrupted as usual, "Estonia, like, don't be mean! But like I'm totally sure that it was the crazy b*tch, because like, I called America, they like totes went out drinking last night, and he said like that Leit kissed her when she was like all drunk and junk, so…yeah"

Latvia started shaking even more, "w-why would Leit do that! I mean I know he likes her, b-but that was like suicide!"

"y-yeah I know…" Toris had finally waken up, Poland was up in his face as soon as he had said a word, making him regret it immediately.

"Leit like oh my god! What were you like thinking! You scared like the crap out of me! Are you like ok now?" he was almost sitting on him by this time.

"P-Poland, I'm fine…ish, my wrist hurts, I'm sorry to scare you all like that. And Poland…your like sitting on me…can you please get off?"

"W-what? Oh like sure!" he got off of him, he was a very…touchy-feely kind of guy.

Estonia crossed his arms and looked over at him, "you shouldn't be apologizing to us…we heard you scream…we just didn't know what was going on…so we didn't think to come…we should be apologizing," he elbowed Latvia.

"o-oh yeah…sorry Leit we both really are, you scared us bad with that though…I…I thought you were dead…" he trailed off, the small Baltic looked like he might cry. Lithuania sat up, as best he could, "Latvia, look its ok now! I'm good," he shrugged and winced, "ok well I'm in one piece." He said giving him a lopsided smile.

The small blond Baltic sniffed, and smiled a little. The taller older Baltic that was next to him put his arm around his friend, he still looked teary.

**_ahhh! don't hate me because I put Toris in the hospital ~holds up hands over face in defense from fangirls~ _**

**_So I did cut out the part where America took Belarus into her house, it went along the lines of all the scary Domivoi watching him, and he could see them and nearly feeld the house leaving Belarus alone in it on the floor, but...I really didn't feel like typing it, this story was typed at about 1am so...I am going to be very suprised if this makes any sense to you :)_**

**_~Enjoy my hard work! ENJOY IT!~ _**

**_~Away to the next chapter I go! Comment and don't be a narf~_**

**_(narf: made up word, idk what it means and I made it up, it may appear in the story so be warned)_**


	4. Randomest Chapter you will ever read!

_**Ok so before you read here is the main just of the story: Toris was put in the hospital recently, by a psychotic maniac who is a tad bit off her rocker, and has just been released/was 1 day ago, I use gender bent characters, if you don't want to read about them I give you 2 choices, one, don't read the story, two, suck it up and read it anyway and hate on me in the reviews (please don't that would make me very sad….)**_

_** Disclaimer: hetalia is owned and created by a Japanese man, I'm not Japanese and am not a man….so I don't own it! Don't sue me for no reason!**_

~Toris~

He had been walking, and thinking, he didn't know for how long even. Just that it was a while. He had been released from the hospital a day ago, and he had wanted to go for a walk to clear his head earlier but the other Baltic's forced him to rest because, at the time he had 10 stitches and a stupid pink cast on his wrist.

The cast's color was all due to Poland, and his whole stupid Polish rule thing. It shouldn't even be a threat for him anymore, but he didn't want Poland to try anything stupid and cause a war, over the color of a cast. He didn't really want anyone to see the cast, Belarus, Russia, or America, it would end badly and they would mock him, Belarus may try to break his neck if he got near her…so he planned to stay away for a while. He couldn't complain to anyone about the cast color, if he told America, for one he would do that annoying laugh that he did all the time then do something idiotic and try to break off the cast so he could get a new color, because, "He's the hero!"

Toris was worried, he didn't know why, but he felt like something was going to go bad, very bad. But his thoughts were interrupted by 2 loud voices. One of them he recognized, it was a Prussian voice, it belonged to Gilbert, he and Gilbert weren't the best of friends but, if he was near Prussia that meant he was near Germany…how long had he been walking?

The second voice wasn't as familiar, it had a certain ring to it that he swore he knew, but it was more feminine, he looked to see Gilbert, and two Italian women, a red head who was completely silent but motioning wildly, and another brown haired one who was yelling.

"Ve! Lovina what do you want us to do!" The brown haired girl called frantically. The other Italian motioned something with her fingers. Wait Lovina? Lovina…it was Lovino right?

"Ve…..whistle! You want us to whistle right! Prussia, Prussia whistle get the little birdie to come back! Veee!"

"No. It's like totally not awesome enough for me to do…." The albino Prussian told the girl, but he looked down after he said it, like he was hiding something.

"G-Gilbert! Please, please, please! Lovina needs to get her voice back, the birdie stole it! Veee!" The brown haired Italian begged. Was it him, or did this conversation make no sense?

"I…I can't whistle ok!" The Prussian retorted hostilely.

The red head said nothing but laughed silently at him, and the brown haired Italian smiled at him then let out an ear piercing whistle. Then out of nowhere a little boy popped up. Toris, getting intrigued by this random conversation walked closer so he could here better.

After the boy showed up Gilbert dove for him, but the boy was quicker and moved away, Gilbert stood up muttering curses at the boy, then tried to catch him again. Again the boy moved away before he could catch him. After watching Gilbert try the brown headed Italian girl stepped in and tackled the boy.

"You. Boy, kiss my sister and give her back her voice! Vee!" she seemed a little ticked and the boy refusing to do as asked made her even more mad.

"You. Feliciana, are not as nice as your sister, and anyway, would you really care? Why should I? I mean I enjoy having a voice, why should you care?" The boy said squirming in the Italians iron grip.

"You boy….make me mad! I would enjoy it more if you would shut up!" the Prussian yelled at the boy.

The boy stuck his tongue out at him, oh look they have the same maturity level, Toris thought to himself amused.

"NO!" the boy shouted.

"THAT'S IT! Vee!" Feliciana, or whatever her name was, smashed the boy and the red heads face together, forcing them to kiss. It was very awkward since to boy looked to be about 13 and the red head looked about 22. The red head shoved the boy away, and screamed at Gilbert.

"THAT WASN'T THAT HARD! THERE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN A NEED TO DRAG MY SISTER INTO THIS, YOUR JUST SUCH A THICK HEADED IDIOT AND YOU DON'T WATCH ANYTHING THAT I DO SO YOU SUCK AT CHARADES!"

"Lovina! You got your voice back!" the little brown haired Italian shrieked and threw her arms around her hugging her. The red head calmed down a little.

"Course I am, I would have to know how to reverse that spell if I ever used it…and at least you don't suck at charades like that moron…." She glared over at Prussia, then walked over to the boy and grabbed his ear, "Peter you had your fun now we are going home!" she muttered something in Italian that he couldn't quiet catch, but from the look on Feliciana's face and on the boys, he was almost sure it was a threat. Then just like the boy, she disappeared with him. Toris blinked and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't imagining anything.

He walked over to Prussia and put a hand on his shoulder, he must have startled him because he whipped round and almost decked him. He held up his hands and said quickly, "whoa sorry! Don't want to end up in the hospital again you know!"

"Kesseessee…Dude, that was so not awesome, don't do that, it ruins the way I see you, like on my awesome meter." The Prussian said bluntly.

"o-okay?" he really wasn't sure how to answer that so instead he asked another question, "so who was the girl and who is this?" he said motioning to the brown haired Italian.

The girl looked at him and smiled showing all of her white teeth, then hugged him saying, "veee, I'm Feliciana! North Italy is my brother, that girl was my sister Lovina, or South Italy's twin sister!" he felt a little flustered by randomly being hugged by this girl but wasn't complaining all that much, she was funny and cute. When she finally let go he inspected her, she had waist length hair that was braided, and was wearing what was either a white dress with a red skirt over it, or was a complete dress, with sandals. He realized that he had only thought about what she was wearing, he groaned, Poland was rubbing off on him. The girl looked up at him with soft amber eyes, and asked him, "Veee, you're the person Natalia beat the crap out of right?" she said it so sweetly it was funny to hear her say.

He laughed a little then winced feeling his stitches get tugged on as he laughed, "Y-yes that was me…"

She giggled then looked at him a little regretfully, "it's not that funny is it?" before he could say anything else she hugged him again. What was it with this girl and hugging people? Or was it just him? He thought to himself, confused, not used to all the attention.

Gilbert mumbled something that sounded a bit like, "I should get hurt so I can get her to hug me…"

He turned a little red, and let her hug him, "i-its fine, I'm ok, so…don't worry." She was cute and funny, but seriously knew how to make someone feel bad, or when she made a mistake it was hard to stay mad her. She let go of him after what seemed an extremely long awkward few moments, even though it was only like 20 seconds….

"So what brings you to the awesomeness of Prussia?" Gilbert said in his annoying way, of somehow adding the word awesome to just about every sentence he used.

He refused to get angry with him, so he spoke calmly as usual, " Nothing really I was just going for a little walk-" the Italian interrupted him.

"V-ve? Small walk? I heard that right? You walked from Lithuania to Germany…and you call that a small walk?" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Whats wrong with you man! Are you insane! I…I would have to take…like 30 gazillion siestas! Vee!" She looked at him stunned.

"…O-okay then…." This girl was a lot like Italy…he could defiantly see how the two were related.

~Elizabeta~

She was sitting looking through her camera smirking, she had gotten some good pictures of Spain and Romano…all the proof she needed. Her cell-phone rang, she jumped and looked around, she had been distracted but she answered the phone, "Heellllllooooo? Who is this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Like Hungary, this is Feliks, your like bffl!"

"Oh Poland! Hey, so what's up?"

"Well, like, um, I heard that it's your fault my, like, other bffl was in the hospital." The Polish man really didn't beat around the bush now did he?

"…haha…um yeah…" Even though he couldn't see her she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed, she hadn't thought Natalia was that much of a psycho and would put poor Toris in the hospital…

"Lizzy! That's like totes uncool! Why would you, like, do that!"

"hahaa….um I didn't really think….she would go that insane over a little drunk kiss…."

"LIZZY ITS BELARUS WHAT DID YOU, LIKE, EXPECT HER TO, LIKE DO? SHE HATES HIM!"

"yeah….I understand that now….we were friends but, I mean, I never thought she would go that insane on him….."

"Lizzy…" the Polish man took a deep breath, "when we were like, living with Russia when we were, like little, Toris kissed Tilly on the cheek and she went like, "oh boy now you gonna like die!" on him and like totally broke his leg!"

…Tilly? Who the crap was Tilly? "um….yeah…who's Tilly again?" sounded like some random British name…

"Natalia! You know, like Natalie! Tilly….oh whatever! You owe my bff an apology!

"yeah….ok will do!"

"Ok, like bye bye gurl!"

"ok talk to you later Feliks!" with that she hung up, guilt tying her stomach into knots.

~Lovina~

She sat at home, wondering what the hell had happened she thought back. The past 2 days went like this:

"_Kessessee! Lovina, do you want to go get some drinks with me and Monika?" a silvered haired female albino called over to her, she was Germany's older sister, and next to her was the blond headed girl Monika, Germany's other sister, and Maria's(Prussia fem!) younger sister. _

"_S-sure…I guess," she didn't have a reason to say no, and the two girls were fun to go drink with._

_ The night went well, Maria was funny, but got drunk fast, Monika did the same, soon all three girls were either tipsy or very drunk. Maria fit the very drunk category. Eventually they went to Monika's house, Maria and Gilberts no longer existing. Since Germany wasn't home, Lovina claimed his bed as her own then fell asleep. _

_ When she woke up she saw Gilbert smirking at her standing in the doorway. When he spoke she flinched, it hurt her head, "kessesseee, you don't want to be sitting there, who knows what he does." _

_ She scrambled out of the bed, but ended up with the sheets getting tangled around her._

"_The lights are so freaking bright! Make them shut up…dammit, I want to get out of here!" _

_ Gilbert smirked at her and picked her up and set her back on the bed, he sat down next to her. She looked at him, why was he being so nice? He was usually a jerk! She looked and saw a bird nestle in his hair, it was yellow, she grabbed it. _

"_Hey! Don't touch my gilbird!" The albino said frantically, trying to get the bird back. But the Italian was still faster, she held the bird out of his reach taunting him._

_"Aw, what a cute little bird! Why do you have it then?" she was trying to get him angry, she was bored. _

_"Look, he's awesome I know, but please, just give me back my gilbird!" The albino was really attaced to the bird for some reason, then an idea hit her, once she had stolen Englands spell book, to stop herself from burning down the house on accident, so what if she made the bird human? (At the time she still may have been a little drunk) _

_"__Avian __humanae!" she said pointing at the bird, there was a puff of smoke and the gilbird was gone, but in its place was a 16 year old boy. The boy looked at her in surprise and chirped. The albino just looked at it and laughed._

_"Thats not my gilbird, it was a decoy!" He said smirking._

_"Well...that spell is very hard to reverse...so could I keep him...?" Thats how she got Peter. He nodded, and she relized just how tired she was and went to sleep. When she woke up, she had no voice, no gilbird, and an annoying yelling sister and a frantic albino Prussian. _

_Here's what happened, there was a simple spell for an animal that couldn't talk to get a voice, they had to kiss a person with magic, and they could have the voice of the person, Peter took hers to talk with Prussia, the rest of that day was spent trying to play charades with Gilbert and her sister, and trying to get Peter to come back.  
_

Normal day for Lovina...was it odd that this had happened before?_  
_

_** Finally I am done! (with this chapter!) I have been driving for about 5 hours…so I had to write this chapter, I have been on break and have had no way to type this, no time at all! I'm sorry my little fans that are from Norway and the US, UK, Australia, Finland, and other places! Don't hate me! Review it! Read it! LOVE IT! So…flying mint bunnies? Yes….FLYING MINT BUNNIES AWAY! (ok so this chapter was fluff...complete and totally irrelevant to the story, I added this in because I promised some of my facebook RP friends I would add thier character, so don't hate on the fems! They're funny! Yes all of these random arguments have happened on facebook! ahhh the wonderful thing that gives me my ideas for this story!)  
**_

_**~Flying Mint Bunnies to the next chapter!~ **_


End file.
